


What Goes Around, Comes Around

by mattdarling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance, Derogatory Language, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking, Teasing, Top Keith, i love seeing lance get wrecked, im so new to writing fics but i hope yall enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattdarling/pseuds/mattdarling
Summary: Lance uses Keith as a fidget toy and doesn't regret a second of it.





	What Goes Around, Comes Around

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this beautiful piece of [art](http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/160526249287/whoop-lance-he-called-you-out)

Keith was never a guy who liked to be humiliated, and Lance was far less than afraid to use that against him. Keith was just too easy to fluster and sometimes (all of the time) Lance couldn’t help himself regardless of what came after. 

 

Earlier when they were sitting at lunch, Lance was rather fidgety, which really wasn’t anything new. He couldn’t tell you why, it was just how he grew up. With nothing to do with his hands, he let one snake its way to his boyfriend’s thigh. The slightest smirk grew on Lance’s face as he noticed a soft pink dusting the other’s cheeks. Keith was just like putty in Lance’s hands. So far no one noticed so he took the opportunity to draw small circles with the pad of his index finger on the inner of the others thigh. Keith seemed to be getting excited regardless thin line that was his pursed lips. The blush was spreading now to the apples of his cheeks  and dotting his neck. Lance was more than pleased that he now had something to do with his hands, he listened to Hunk go on about what his dishes were his favourite to make back home and didn’t pay any mind to the now squirming Keith. Now he was the same colour as his Lion and Shiro noticed. 

 

“Keith are you ok? You look like you’re going to pass out, or explode.” Shiro’s brows knitted together in genuine concern, god bless him and his fatherly instincts. Lance’s head snapped back to his partner's face and couldn’t help but let out a snicker behind his hand. 

 

Keith looked like he wanted to kill lance right then and there. “Uh, yeah I’m fine.” He tried to hold down his voice but it cracked in retaliation. Lance, looking coy and smug as hell, actually needed to grind his teeth to make sure he didn’t erupt in a fit of laughter. 

 

He didn’t even know what would be coming for him later. 

 

I guess you could say he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Pinned up against the door of Keith’s room and not able to escape due to the punishing grip Keith had on his waist. Keith, who nudged a knee in between both of Lance’s, vaguely resembled a volcano and Lance was ready for him to blow. 

 

“I can’t fucking believe you,” Keith spit out while the collar of lances shirt bunched between his fingers. Now Keith was sporting a devious grin just thinking of all the things he could do to Lance. 

 

“Oh cmon’ Keith! You know you liked it,” regardless of the semi serious situation, Lance couldn’t help but let out a giggle. Not wanting to admit lance was right, he calmly stepped away and sat at the edge of his own bed. Keiths grin grew so wide Lance got kind of scared. Keith leaned back on the palms of his hands and looked over to the other.

 

“C’mere Lance.” Lance hesitated for a moment but knew it would only end worse if he didn’t respond as Keith wanted. He situation himself on Keith’s lap, his thighs spread over the others. Keith shook his head slightly “Not on my lap, over my lap.” On one hand, Keith wanted to wreck Lance as fast as possible, but on the other he wanted to take his time and absolutely  _ break  _ him. 

 

For someone who talked all the time Lance was completely silent, unsure of what to say that wouldn’t get him in trouble. He couldn’t see Keith but he could feel his cock poke at his thigh and before he knew it, Lance’s pants were pulled down and his ass was exposed. 

 

_ Slap _

 

The sharp pang should have been less of a surprise to Lance but it still wretched a gasp from his lungs. He let out a yelp and tensed for a second before he felt Keith’s hand ghosting over the blossoming bruise. 

 

_ Slap _

 

This one was less of a surprise but it still hurt nonetheless. For someone his size, Keith was stronger than anyone could realize when they would see him with his clothes on. Small beads of sweat formed at Lance’s temples and he could taste a small bit of blood from biting his lips raw. 

 

_ Slap _

 

He grabbed at Keith’s ankle and let out a higher pitch yelp. It was at times like this where they were extremely thankful for the soundproof castle walls. Keiths hands were definitely imprinted on his lover’s ass and Keith knew he would feel it for a good while. 

 

What came after wasn’t his hands but it was…. warm and …  _ oh! _ Lance keened at the mouth on his sensitive skin. Keith pressed sweet open-mouth kisses on his ass before he dug his teeth into his beautiful ass, like it was the last meal he was ever going to have. Lance let out a curse under his breath that turned into a broken moan. Remember when Lance couldn’t help himself? Well now Keith can’t help himself and he left several deep bite marks on Lance’s ass. There was no way he would be sitting for a few weeks at least. 

 

Once Keith was pleased with his skillful artwork, he practically tossed Lance onto the bed. He didn’t even care that both of them were fully clothed, there was no time to take anything off. Keith needed to break Lance  _ now.  _

 

Keith fished out the lube from his bedside cabinet and warmed it between his index and pointer fingers, Lance was shaking with anticipation. “You’re such a tease ~ I know you were laughing at me before because you wanted me to fuck you.” He punctuated the end of his sentence by slipping a finger in him and teasing his hole barely. Whatever Lance intended to say just came out as breathy moans and gasps. 

 

“Isn’t that so” Keith’s voice punctured through Lances foggy haze but he was still unable to answer, let alone get out Keith’s name entirely.  

 

“Isn’t it?” Keith demanded an answer, demanded to hear how broken the other was when they haven’t even done much. Lance’s eyes looked back at Keith with nothing but lust and desperation, they were practically begging for Keith. 

 

“YES! Y-yes it is…” The sentence ended in a drawn out moan that he had been attempting to keep in. Keith grinned in response and slipped a finger in as a reward, his other hand holding lances thigh with a punishing grip. 

 

“Mmh ~” Keith was pleased as his lover shook harder under him, Lance had a feeling this was going to be a long night. “You’re such a slut~”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on [tumblr](https://mattwritesgayporn.tumblr.com)


End file.
